Another Witch, Another Grief Seed
"Another Witch, Another Grief Seed" was written February 6-7, 2015 and takes place between "Simpler Times" and "Kira Wanders into Camp." Summary Full Text Part 1 Toshioka Kiri: 'Another witch, another grief seed. Kiri sighed and picked it up, feeling her conjured armor disappear back to wherever it had come from, the magic that had surrounded her dissipating. Her soul was once again a gem within the ring on her finger rather than the blue tea leaf sigil on her collarbone. But something felt off. Part of her was heavy, and a dark gloom had set over her not long before. The knowledge of coming fate and the future of the Rebellion weighed on her. The world itself seemed less colorful, more grey, as though telling her she had no reason to fight when this fate was inevitable. Then a streak of pain rushed through her body. Kiri fell to her knees and gasped. “What - what’s going - “ Dagger was beside her almost immediately, a wing spread over her protectively. Kiri wracked her mind trying to figure out why she was in pain, because her body was a flesh puppet now, nothing should hurt from within, unless - She sharply inhaled and quickly drew out her soul gem from the ring. It was already dark, corrupted, and flashing tiny sparks and runes within. "But - I cleansed it this morning - why?!" Kiri grabbed the new grief seed and nearly smashed it against her soul. It was with immense relief as the corruption lifted from the gem, pulled away by the grief seed. Almost immediately, it felt as though the dark weight had lifted from her, leaving her mind clear and her self free again. She stared at her soul, once again pure and bright. ''Why did it become dark so quickly? Is this the… side effect of the wish I made, like with the partition? I didn’t use any more magic during this fight than before, so it must be…? "Help me keep a watch out," Kiri breathed, reverting her soul back to a gem on her ring. She glanced up at Dagger, who looked extremely concerned and gave a soft echoing croon. "If you notice my soul getting dark like that… warn me… if it’s going to become dark this quickly…" I… guess I have less time than I thought I did… Part 2 '''Toshioka Kiri: ''Stonegit’s awake.'' The excited chatter had reached through the halls, and Kiri, barely returned to the stables, was suddenly frozen. He’s awake. His soul has been released. He’ll be all right. He knows what you are. He was mad because of his soul. It wasn’t truly him. He knows what you are. He was insane before, not anymore. He may not remember. But he knows what you are. "We have to leave," Kiri whispered. The second fortress, the base of the witch hunters. That will work. I’m their leader after all. I can make an excuse, explain why. The powerful witch. They need training. They need to prepare and I need to focus all my attention on it. And my book. Yes, that’s perfect. ''”''Come on Dagger, we need to do this quickly,” she beckoned to the dragon, and the two rushed off towards the barracks to pack. Related Threads Simpler Times Kira Wanders into Camp Category:Season 3 Category:Events